Jungle Lies
by new dragon18 and shinjuki
Summary: AU. A group of friends get shipwrecked in a jungle. What happens when they are captured by savages, lead by Naruto! SakuSasuNaruInoHina, KakaIru


Dragon: okies, well…..yeah……. X_\\…….. I happen to love InoNaru… a lot…. I mean A LOT!!~~~!!! So I came up with AU…. Cuz I like Naruto AU's a lot…. I mean A LOT… again….

Yami: Also, lets get to couples and disclaimer

Shinjuki: Well, come on then!

(Main) Couples: SakuSasuNaruInoHina, KakaIru

Sakura à Sasuke

Sasuke à Sakura **LOVERS!! WILL 50% HAPPEN IN FUTURE!! **

Sasuke à Sakura **FRIENDSHIP!! WILL 50% HAPPEN IN FUTURE!! **

Sasuke à Naruto 

Ino à Naruto

Naruto à Ino

Naruto à Hinata

Hinata à Naruto

Kakashi ß à Iruka **I don't know about this one, but it matters on what everyone wants.**

__

DISCLAIMER:: IF WE OWNED NARUTO, WE WOULD MAKE SURE THAT SASUKE AND NARUTO, OR INO AND NARUTO, WOULD BE KISSING THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Special A/N: TO "amazing sora chan" who booted us off Please… FOR ME!! : IT WAS ON PAUSE!! WE WERE WRITING THAT CHAPTER RIGHT WHEN YOU ABUSED!!

~*~0Jungle Lies0~*~Chapter 1- Introduction of the KoNO-ha Village~*~

By: new dragon18 and shinjuki

Status: Pending

A blonde girl sat on the top of a tree. Her body firmly being shown through her grass skirt and bra. Her left arm was strung around with weed strings. In her right hand was a spear, and behind her back was a bow with some arrows-yellow ones**.

'Lord Naruto… will you ever love me…', thought a young blonde girl as she looked at a strange sunset, which reminded her of her love. 

As the sun set, a gust of wind came, and she was gone, some leaves flowed in the air where she once sat.

=-=

A class sat in their seats, fidgeting.

'Almost done', a pink-haired child thought.

'5...4...3...', thought a black haired child.

'2...1.…', a purple haired child thought.

**RING!! RING!! RING!!**

"HELL YEAH!! SUMMER!!", a class full of kids shouted as they shuffled out of the class, smoke and little yellow stars filling the room.

A lone women sat at the table, knocked out from having old-kept homework thrown at her. (Yami: if you want a image… it was that Suzune person, who was teaching the flower class)

:.*.:

A young blonde boy, with cute whisker-like tattoos on his cheeks, sat on a throne in the middle of a room. He had grass pants on, and was shirtless. His stomach was tight and wash-board in shape. He chest pecked and pumped (Shinjuki: *drool*). He had some weed strings around his finely toned biceps. In one hand was a spear- blue in color, 7 ft in size. Gleaming jewels embedded throughout it, with some flowers hanging on it. His village's ancient bloodlines, which some remained from- Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Hakate, and Yukoshio. The blade at the top was red, being dipped for 1 whole year in blood of the Suna Village-the KoNO-Ha's ancient rivals, who were blood thirsty killers.

On his face there was a bored expression. He laid slumped on this armrest, listening to his advisor- Yukoshio Iruka.

"LORD NARUTO!!", yelled a boy named Neji who stood next to the boy.

"Wha?!", he said, his mind being brought back to what was going on.

"Iruka was talking to you!," Neji said, his pupil less eyes boring into Naruto.

Neji was the Hom* of the village. Since the king passed away, and Naruto had to rule, Neji was like a older brother to him, more as then he was before. He, being so high of class, was dressed the same as Naruto, but only had one weed string around his arm. He had a jeweled bow behind his back, with yellow arrows**.

"But--", Naruto protested, before he was interrupted.

"Nay! No buts!", Neji said, smacking the prince on the back of his forehead.

"Hey! I am the ruler here!", Naruto shot back, holding the back of his head.

"That is why you should be listening!", Neji said, giving him another smack for good measure.

"Fine!!!!!!!"

As they were arguing, and Naruto was listening to Iruka's announcements… In a populated city not far away….

~*~0Jungle Lies0~*~Chapter 2- Shipwreck! What will we do Sasuke?!~*~

Shinjuki: Uh….wasn't it supposed to be a lot longer?

Dragon: yeah…but I just wanted to get it out, so lemme lone!!

Yami: Please review ^_\\

*Hom means "Right-hand man"

**These yellow arrows are important, just remember that…..

Naruto and Sasuke: Please review….and add us to your favorites ^.^


End file.
